A Female Thing
by Luv4Manga
Summary: It's somebody's time of the month and InuYasha's animal side decides to show itself.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but that would be cool.

WARNING: contains material only for adult eyes

* * *

"Where the hell is she!?". InuYasha was growing inpatient at Shippo as he waited by the well for Kagome to arrive with her big bag. He didn't know why but every month she insisted she had to go home for a week. He was usually okay with it because she brought back the 'astro-nut' food he loved so much.

Kagome began to emerge from the bushes. "There you are! What took you so long!?" InuYasha said while suppressing a growl. He noticed something... different about her.

"I have a lot of books! My finals are coming up and I need to study!" Kagome snapped back at him with anger. "Not just that but I'm early..." She spoke to herself quietly. InuYasha didn't notice.

"You two fight like an old married couple," Shippo said as he hopped off of InuYasha's shoulder.

"We do not!" They yelled in unison. "Whatever, just hurry up and get back! I can't do anything if you're not here!" InuYasha snarled at her as he said it.

"Humph! Maybe I just wont come back!" She said, now extremely mad.

InuYasha looked fazed. Kagome usually put up with his snappy remarks, but she wasn't anymore. Why was she so crabby? "Well fine! Go! See if I care!" he yelled without thinking.

Kagome looked surprisingly calm to InuYasha. Usually she would beat him, her expression was blank. "Fine." she said with no attitude and all seriousness.

InuYasha 'humphed' and turned his head as Kagome headed for the well. "Oh, and ,InuYasha," she said calmly as she turned towards him, only halfway in the well. He looked at her curiously.

"SIT!" she screamed before jumping into the well and returning home.

* * *

It was later that night and InuYasha was with Shippo, Sango and Miroku sitting around the fire at Kaede's house. He was still picking dirt out of his hair from the earlier "argument" he had with Kagome.

"Why does she have to be so stupid!" he said angrily. He seemed like he was angry but he was actually a little worried.

"It's your fault InuYasha," Miroku said scolding him.

"You know not to say things like that," Sango added.

"Kagome will never come back and now I'm stuck with you." Shippo said with a sad face.

"S-SO!" InuYasha said trying to hide his worry. "She can never come back if she wants to! Like I care!"

The others could see through him and yelled together, "Go apologize!"

"Like hell I would!" He said as he stormed out, planning to sleep in his tree.

* * *

Late in the night as InuYasha laid on his branch he began to wonder if she would come back. "How can she be so stubborn? Like she didn't argue with me too! And if she has a problem she shouldn't take it out on me! I should tell her that! I should say ' Deal with it!' and drag her back here! She can't escape me so easily!" InuYasha was well pumped and ready to 'tell her off' as he jumped down off the tree and headed for the well.

* * *

Kagome was home alone. Mother and Grandpa went on an overnight trip to sell some of grandpa's merchandise at an out-of-town festival, so Sota spent the night at a friends. She was lying on her bed trying to control her cramps. "I'm lucky I got back in time before it fully started." That's right. It's her time of the month.

She got up after the pain killers kicked in and began to study at her desk, then she caught something red and white in the corner of her eye. She turned to see InuYasha perched on the window. She was expecting him to yell or drag her back, but she didn't expect what she saw.

InuYasha sat with a fully red face and a little hint of lust in his eyes. "K-Kagome... you smell... good!" He said absentmindedly. He stared at her for a second until he saw her red cheeks and broke his trance. "I-I mean, You smell terrible! Ugly woman!" he yelled covering his tracks.

This infuriated Kagome. She marched up towards him and began to yell in his face. As she yelled her scent began to overpower InuYasha and before she knew it she was in his arms and he was kissing her. His fangs grew a little and he accidentally bit her lip. This made her quiver a little, but it didn't faze him. Nothing else mattered other than the fact that he wanted her. He wanted her really bad.

Kagome tried to protest, but all she could do was manage to break their kiss long enough for InuYasha to see the tears running down her face. That was able to calm him enough to cover his nose and back into the corner.

"Kagome I'm so sorry!" He said with his eyes closed. "I just... can't control..."

Kagome saw how hard he was trying to control himself. She already figured something bad would happen if she was around him in her state, but was it bad? She had though she would hate being forced like that, but she actually... liked it. She finally realized why ll the things he said to her hurt so much, and then she realized. She loved InuYasha. And not just a little, she didn't care if he wanted to ravage her. In fact, she wanted him to.

"I-I... don't mind... If you want... you can have me." She said at first a little shy, but then not caring. She loved him and nothing else mattered.

InuYasha had already known he cared for Kagome, but what was she thinking? Could she feel the same way? He peeked up to see what she was doing, hoping for an explanation, but didn't expect to see her sitting on the floor with her big brown eyes full of lust. That was all it took for his yearning took over and he lunged at her.

He gently but ferociously kissed her neck. She quivered and that gave him a thrill, but it wasn't enough. He reached his hands down and tugged at her panties frantically. eventually he got them of. He undid his pants enough to get his erection out. He played with her feminine lips, making her breathing unsteady. But it wasn't enough for her.

"I-InuYasha... Please...!" She couldn't keep her breath long enough to make a sentence.

That sent InuYasha over the edge. He couldn't wait any longer. He rubbed his cock on her pink lips until he found her entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked in a calm voice, no longer embarrassed.

Kagome couldn't be any more different. she was very embarrassed, and all she could do was nod her head.

InuYasha thrust into her. She made a noise that made her blush but he thought it was cute. He couldn't hold it and he began to move.

At first it hurt but after a bit she began to like it. She needed more. "InuYasha! Faster!"

All he could do is obey, but if things continued like this he wouldn't be able to please her. "Kagome! I can't!-" he was so close he couldn't even make words.

InuYasha wasn't the only one. Kagome was ready and so was InuYasha "InuYasha! I-AH!" she said as she climaxed.

Her orgasm practically pulled it out of him, and he came.

He softened a little and then pulled out. The were in peace. "I love you," InuYasha whispered into her ears as they fell asleep in perfect bliss.

* * *

YAY! Ok, so this is only my second fanfic, so judge kindly, but please give feedback!

Thank you!


End file.
